


trans rights, gordon :)

by audioqs



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Menstruation, Nonbinary Character, Post-Game, Trans Male Character, also everybody lives together, coomer uses xe/she/he :), i didn’t read over this very many times so :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioqs/pseuds/audioqs
Summary: Gordon isn’t feeling well, and Dr. Coomer helps him out.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman & Dr. Coomer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	trans rights, gordon :)

Gordon was curled up on his and Benreys bed, blankets wrapped tight around his form. Benrey had gotten up a couple minutes prior; he would usually have been out of bed already, too, if not for the dull pain in his lower stomach.

He scrunched into a ball, trying to find a position that would relieve his pain. He knew it was futile, though; the only thing that would really help was his heating pad, which he had forgotten to grab on his last trip to the bathroom. 

Grimacing, he stilled himself, preparing to peel the blankets off of him, when he was cut of by a rhythmic knock on the door.

“Gordon, are you up yet? I made pancakes!” A familiar voice called out jovially. He winced; he certainly didn’t feel in any condition to sit at the table with everybody else.

“Uh… come in, Dr. Coomer.”

The door opened with a creak, and Dr. Coomer poked his head in with a soft smile on his face.

“Is everything alright, dear?” he asked, concern leaking into his tone.

Gordon sat up a bit to look at him, propping himself up on his elbows. He was sure he looked like an absolute mess, but who cares, it was only Dr. Coomer.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine! I just have, like, super bad cramps today? I dunno if i’m gonna be able to get outta bed yet.”

Coomer raised his eyebrows before frowning worriedly. He stepped fully into the room.

“Is there anything I can get you, dear?” xe asked, half closing the door behind xem. “Do you want me to make some tea? It always did wonders for me!”

“Uh… yeah, that’d be really nice, actually. Thanks, Dr. Coomer.”

She smiled back at him before beginning to close the door. Gordon hurriedly stopped him with a stutter.

“Wait! Could you, uh, could you get my heating pad, please?”

~ ~ ~

By the time Dr. Coomer came back into the room, Gordon had propped himself up with pillows and was sitting up against the headboard, which was nice to see. Xe grinned at him as xe entered, and he smiled tiredly back.

“Thanks, Dr. Coomer,” he said, his voice a bit strained. He hadn’t combed through his hair yet, she thought with a sigh, but that could be dealt with later.

“It’s no problem at all, Gordon!” She said gently, placing the cup of tea on his nightstand and taking the heating pad out from under xyr arm, unwrapping the cord and plugging it in.

“Really, I… it means a lot, man.” Dr. Coomer sensed the layers to his words and grinned, his chest filling up with warm feelings. He leaned over and flattened his hair down (really, they needed to do something about this), pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re very welcome, Gordon,” xe said, beaming. As she walked away she chirped out an, “I love you, Gordon!”

“Love you too, Dr. Coomer.”


End file.
